An Intimacy Oath
by bellatrxx
Summary: A possibility of what could have happened if Jeanine decided to take Tris instead of Four, assuming Tris wasn't shot at all. A whole new world is about to begin and these two women may find themselves united against the world.


A/N: This is my first Trinine fanfic and it was written right after I watched the movie, so forgive me for anything that doesn't match the books (which I plan on reading in a nearby future).

* * *

Tris tried to think rationally as they were dragged inside a house and taken to their worst and most attractive nightmare, Jeanine Matthews. The leader of Erudite looked at Four with disgust clearly written on her face and finally turned her body and eyes to the other divergent in the room.

'Tris. I thought it was intellect I was sensing in you, but perhaps I was mistaken.' The older woman was, at best, deeply disappointed. Even if Tris knew that it was wrong, she felt shame and guilt at letting Jeanine down.

And as the blonde stared at them, deciding how to act, Tris reviewed flashes inside her head. How beautiful the older woman seemed at The Choosing Ceremony, how alluring her eyes were when she met her in the dauntless compound and even now, how she held herself so regal and poised and utterly, wonderfully magnificent. Oh my, was this what Tris thought it was? Was she attracted to her enemy? Well, the day couldn't get worse, could it?

She broke out of her reveries as soon as Jeanine said something about bringing her along and getting rid of Four. While he tried to attack the blonde, Tris was too shocked to say anything and just stood watching. She accepted being dragged to Jeanine's car, just looking over her shoulder once, to watch Four being taken away.

* * *

Once they got to the dauntless compound and Tris walked willingly side by side with Jeanine, the true meaning of her presence was shown. The divergent was put inside a windowless room and tied to a chair. Even if she tried to move, the ropes were hellish strong and the girl was truly tired when the Erudite leader entered the room and locked the door behind her.

'What did you do to Four?' Tris seethed through her teeth, once again struggling against the ropes. Jeanine silently came over, staring at the girl as if she was the most interesting specimen she had ever seen. 'The guards probably have him killed right now... but I'm not sure', she said calculating, slowly.

Tris' eyes dropped and her head started to shake, denial clear on her pretty face. Perhaps it was fate, or carelessness, but the Leader of Erudite found herself reaching out and tilting the girl's face up with the tip of her fingers. She looked into hazy blue eyes and surprised herself comforting the girl with soft words 'There's a certain beauty in your resistance. But don't fret, my pet. I'll take good care of you from now on...'

The divergent looked out of breath for whichever reason and Jeanine watched as a pink tongue came out slowly and ran along dry lips, turning them into moist tantalizing... wait. What was she thinking? She was as close as she could get to her objective, ready to finish off the strongest divergent and yet, something in her chest stirred when she looked back into those eyes.

Both women were leaning towards each other slowly, without even meaning to, until their noses were touching. It was Tris that moved first and changed her head's angle, making her lips graze against the older woman's. At this first contact, Jeanine's eyes closed and she went forward, her lips now coming full against Tris' thin ones. Their battle for dominance lasted for about 30 seconds before Tris decided that it was fruitless to pretend and gave herself over to Jeanine. With heavy sighs, their tongues caressed each other, their lips moving in a firm rhythm as the blonde's hands came to rest against Tris' cheeks and softly, agonizingly end the kiss.

Gray eyes locked with bluish ones, puffs of breath coming in and out of starved-for-air lungs. As Jeanine looked for a reasonable answer inside her mind, Tris broke free of the ropes with new found strength and threw her arms around the woman in front of her. Surprised, Jeanine had no time to react besides coming forward and finally straddling the younger girl's lap. Her dress came up around her thighs, uselessly trying to cover something. It wasn't as if Tris was so very experienced, but instinct was quickly taking over as her hands slid down the older woman's back and stopped at her ass to briefly squeeze and pull her harder against herself.

Jeanine softly hummed, her lips trying to find Tris' once again. And when they did, a slow dance began. The older woman's hips slowly gyrated against thighs, teasing herself as much as she was teasing the girl with her kisses. Tris, under her, was kissing with all her might, her lips battling to get the blonde to bend. She needed it. She needed to have the great and intelligent Jeanine Matthews all over her. Her hands were slowly stroking Jeanine's curves, one of them coming to rest against the woman's inner thigh. Her breath caught in her throat with the hotness she felt against her fingers as her hand went up and up, reaching the apex of Jeanine's thighs.

The girl couldn't possibly fathom why she didn't try this sooner. Jeanine looked so hot as they separated their rough kiss, her eyes glazed over as her chest heaved with deep breaths. Tris wasted no more time, her full palm coming against Jeanine's womanhood. Right then and there, the blonde moaned deeply and loud, tilting her hips forward to get more contact. It was the sexiest sound Tris had ever heard her whole life and she couldn't wait to get more of these out of Jeanine.

Tris' head went down, her nose nuzzling against the older woman's cleavage through her clothing. Why were there so many clothes? "Take these off before I rip them out, Jeanine" she all but growled, biting the material softly. The woman was fast; Tris had to give her that. As soon as she heard the girl's complaints, she took off her jacket and threw it away, her dress being the only thing in the way now. With a bit of force, Tris' teeth closed against the fabric of said dress and pulled, ripping it bit by bit as she licked the newly-exposed flesh.

The young woman's finger drummed against the drenched fabric covering Jeanine's intimacy, reaching the edge to completely rip those off as well. With a surprised gasp, Jeanine took her body closer to Tris', to huskily whisper in her ear "Those were my favorite, dear…". Nothing could and would stop Tris now, her fingers descending against simmering hot flesh, circling sensitive paths and rubbing roughed-up fingertips against soft and wet skin.

Jeanine's head was thrown back, her lower lip caught between her teeth as Tris' fingers found and teased her entrance. "Please… oh dear. Please take me" was the only sound between those two as one long finger entered the older woman. Tris seemed amazed with the feeling of strong walls closing and giving around her finger as she pushed it deeper inside and watched as it disappeared only to appear again as she pulled it out. The vocal woman on top of her seemed to be begging for more, her body open and trusting as her hips tried to grind against her hand.

Tris wasn't a selfish girl after all and gave the woman what she needed. One more finger was inside Jeanine and before she could even moan; Tris' thumb found her clit. Although the position was starting to cramp the girl's arm and wrist, she couldn't stop now, could she? Not with that goddess of a woman moaning her name and hot walls clamping around her fingers rhythmically. Tris was just trying to push her fingers deeper and harder as she felt some warm liquid run between her fingers and she realized that Jeanine was coming against her fingers, Tris' name loud on her lips.

* * *

As Jeanine came down from her high, thighs shaking with the power of her orgasm, the girl beneath her kissed the column of her flawless neck, stopping at her pulse point to suck and bite, leaving a purplish angry mark behind. With a lasting hum of pleasure, the older woman got up, looking down at Tris as she said "Wait a bit, my dear. I forgot something… I shouldn't have." With a hand pressed against her stomach, Jeanine went to the other side of the room, picking up her jacket and donning it on again. Walking quickly to a panel, she pressed some buttons before looking at Tris from the corner of her eyes.

"Tris, I need you to do me a favor. Can you help me, love?" Jeanine's body was fully turned, facing the girl as she spoke. Tris' eyes seemed glued to her chest and the older woman was glad, because that way the divergent couldn't see the gears running inside her head through her eyes. She needed to have this young woman to herself and couldn't be put off by some bigger plan. She got closer, walking slowly towards Tris as the young woman got up and met her halfway, taking her hands tightly into her own.

Jeanine Matthews would have that girl with her, even if she had to give up on her plan of setting the factions straight once more. "When Tobias Eaton gets here, and he will… I need you to calm him down. Convince him that you'll be fine here, tell him you've decided to stay and help me find a way to understand how a divergent mind works. Please, don't mention what happened between us. I could see in his eyes that he is deeply in love with you and this would only make him angrier." Tris seemed to understand as she finally looked up, her eyes meeting Jeanine's. "This means… you will stop the dauntless attack on those abnegation members?" she asked quickly, afraid of the older woman's answer.

Said woman seemed to think for a while, quietly thinking and rethinking the consequences of her actions. "I… I can't commit to this action now, Tris. There's too much at risk. If you don't wish to be with me after this…if this means nothing to you, you can walk away now. I can only promise you that any further attack will not happen and from now on, I will try to understand instead of destroy. You shall be my biggest weapon against those headless chickens I must control every day. If I can show them that a divergent is nothing but a normal person with bigger chances at being successful at its own faction, we will be able to live once again in my so desired peace."

Tris looked at this woman with a new light, and where before she saw ruthlessness and hard, inflexibly wrong ideas; she now saw huge, threatening doubts. All Jeanine had was her faction and her ordered little world to live in, and Tris could wager her soul that it was hard to see it all destroyed by some newly found teenagers that could fuck it all up in the blink of an eye. And by the life of her, deep down she knew she couldn't go against this woman, not after what happened. Not after she found that she was intensely attracted to the blonde.

"Well, I suppose we can work from this then. I will be your lab rat as long as I get something in return." She stared straight into the woman's eyes as she said this, not leaving anything obscure or to the wild imagination she knew Jeanine possessed. "What is that, my dear?" the woman asked, oblivious to everything beside this little victory in a world-wide path of actions and decisions. She was so afraid that Tris would push her away, ask her to not touch her again or some horrendous thing like those that she almost didn't hear the girl's next words.

"All I want is you. You and this beautiful resistance you seem to carry around yourself like a halo." Tris was grinning like a mad woman, putting Jeanine's own words against herself, not as a weapon but as an oath of togetherness, an oath of intimacy.


End file.
